You Never Really Forget
by Keikoku Kumori
Summary: My personal sequel to Spirited Away, one of my favorite films of all time. The world of spirits in danger, and Chihiro must regain her memories and reunite with Kohaku and the others to help save it. Bad summary, lol. Rated T for minor language.


Spirited Away Fanfic! XD I love that movie so much. Heck, I loved all of Miyazaki's film, and I agreed with all those people who says that there should totally be a sequel I want to know what happens next! Well, since that's not happening (though I'm still hoping :P), I kinda made up my own idea for one. This takes place obviously after the whole event. There were several aspects that were unclear in the movie, so I tried my best. For example, even though it didn't say in the movie (I watched both English dub and Japanese subbed), I found information on line that said Miyazaki says that Chihiro had lost all her memories to the world of spirits, and that the glittering hair tie and the dusty car was a way to tell the audience that Chihiro hadn't made it all up with her imagination, and that it really happened. So I'm just going to go on that :P Review and comment please XD (Oh, and yes, the title is part of Zeneba's quote "Once you meet someone, you never really forget them. It just takes a while for your memory to come back to you."

* * *

You Never Really Forget

Ch. 1: 6 Years Later

"Chihiro! Hey Chihiro, wait up!"

Chihiro turned around and watched Ami race up the hill, her arm with her school bag waving wildly behind her, her short hair blowing in the wind.

"So what do you think of the math quiz today? Ah, it's so unfair, having to take a quiz when it's only my first week here. And it's so sad; you're like my only friend here."

Chihiro laughed. "I remember what it was like. It was only about 6 years since I moved here. But don't worry, the people here are really nice. You'd make friends in no time."

The two girls continued down the road, and as they continued on, the road became less and less urban, and there more trees and grass appeared.

"Waaaa Chihiro! I didn't know the walk home was so bad. I mean, usually my okaa-san drives me home. Do you really have to walk like this everyday, Chihiro-chan?"

"It isn't so bad. At least the scenery is nice."

"But you live on top of a giant hill!"

"That's where I get all my muscle from!" Chihiro pretends to flex, and the two girls laugh.

"And I'm getting all sweaty! How is it that you have such pretty long hair, and yet it doesn't even mess up in the wind?"

"It's not really long. Shoulder length is nothing compared to Mariko's hair from our class. It's down to her waist!"

They walk in silence for a while, until Chihiro's necklace catches Ami's eyes.

"Chihiro-chan, what is that?" Ami points at the necklace as Chihiro looks down.

"Oh, this?" she laughs. "I got it as a birthday present from my parents" The necklace was delicate and silver, and hanging from it was a small dragon.

"What is it?"

"It's a silver dragon! I think white dragons are so pretty. Since my mom wouldn't buy me a lizard or something resembling one and got me a cat instead, I used to like to pretend it was my pet."

"Dragons? Lizards? That's a rather unusual taste, don't you think?"

Chihiro shrugged. "I know, but for some reason, the idea of a white dragon makes me happy."

"Maybe you were a dragon in your past life!" Ami suggested.

"Might be, but I'm also happy when I eat dumplings, but I don't think I was a dumpling in my past life."

Ami howled with laughter. "Did you give him a name?"

"Yeah, I did. I named him after a river that I fell in when I was little, because in my mind, dragons are creatures the move so fluidly, they are like water."

"Wow, Chihiro. You're imagination sometimes astounds me…"

The two girls walked on for a while, and eventually, Ami stopped and turned right.

"This is my road. I'll see you tomorrow, Chihiro-chan!"

"Sure." Chihiro turned to leave.

"Matte Chihiro!"

Chihiro turned around.

"Just out of curiosity, what really is the name your pet dragon?" Ami asked with, as usual, a broad grin on her face.

Chihiro looked down at the small dragon sitting gently on her chest, as the gleam from the sun on its silver skin made it seem as if the small pendant was moving slightly, as an actually, live creature.

"Kohaku. His name is Kohaku!"

And with that, the two girls turned their separate paths and walked home.

* * *

Corny ending, I know, but I just HAD to do it XD Sorry for the shortness, but I wanted to keep Ch.1 short. Some side note on Ami, I didn't really want to create a fanfic with a new main character, so unfortunately Ami's only a side. That's why I named her Ami, actually. Normally, I like really unusual or pretty Japanese names that are very symbolic, but I didn't see what was the point in naming a character that's not going to come up very often. So I named her "Ami", which is pretty common and supposedly means "friend" :P. Don't know when next chapter will come up, it really depends on how much time I have. I'd probably try to do a chapter a month. Oh and btw, if anyone who's pretty good with Japanese catches me using a wrong phrase, please inform me!

Keikoku


End file.
